Rory and the Beast
by Copperboom Brazzlefrat
Summary: R/J. Written as a transcript may be. Picks up after season finale. If you like this, read "Oh, By The Way ..."
1. Rory and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own any this show, or any of the characters, and I'm not affiliated with Warner Brothers or A.S-P. in anyway.   
  
Summary: This story is written as a transcript might be. (Although I'm a little rusty at some of the terms.) It picks up where the season two finale, "I Can't Get Started" leaves off. Lorelai and Luke are still fighting, and Rory and Jess have kissed at Sookie's wedding but Dean does not know. Rory has also decided to go on a trip to Washington, D.C. for school with Paris as the vice president of the ASB. The eventual pairing is Rory/Jess.   
  
A/N: Please read and review ... this is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome, but just don't be harsh. Also, even though this is my first fanfic, I'm not planning on doing any Trory's, so please don't ask. (I'm not a huge fan of that pairing.)  
  
Spoilers: The season finale "I Can't Get Started" and anything prior to it.  
  
[VOICE OVER: Last season on Gilmore Girls ...]  
[CLIPS of seasons one and two role.]  
  
CUT TO OUTSIDE OF CHILTON  
Rory: Dean!  
Dean: What?  
Rory: Stop!  
Dean: Why?  
Rory: Because I love you, you idiot!  
[DEAN walks of to RORY and they kiss.]  
  
CUT TO GILMORE RESIDENCE  
[Pan to porch, LORELAI sitting in MAX'S arms.]  
Lorelai: (looks at her ring finger adoringly) I'm getting married.  
  
CUT TO RORY'S ROOM  
[LORELAI is standing in the doorway, exasperated.]  
Rory: Are you and Max getting married?  
Lorelai: No.  
Rory: Why?  
[LORELAI begins to cry.]  
Lorelai: Because I didn't want to try on my wedding dress every night.  
  
CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT  
[LUKE and LORELAI are in the hallway outside the apartment. LUKE is struggling to open to the door while piles of groceries have fallen out of the bags and lay on the floor. LORELAI is picking them up.]  
Lorelai: Oh, your nephew is coming to visit.  
Luke: No, he's coming to stay.  
  
CUT TO BUSSTOP.  
[LUKE is waiting for JESS's arrival. The bus pulls of and JESS gets off.]  
Luke: Jess.  
Jess: Luke.  
  
CUT TO BRIDGE.  
[LUKE pushes JESS off into the pond.]  
  
CUT TO STREETS OF STARS HOLLOW.  
[RORY and JESS are talking to each other, but at a distance.]  
Rory: Goodnight Dodger.  
Jess: Dodger?  
Rory: Figure it out.  
Jess: Oliver Twist.  
  
CUT TO DOOSE'S MARKET.  
[RORY and DEAN kiss as JESS interrupts by clearing his throat.]  
  
CUT TO GAZEBO.  
[DEAN and JESS are bidding on RORY's basket.]  
Dean: Eighty.  
Jess: Ninety.  
Taylor: Sold, to the nice young hoodlum in the back.  
... (later on)  
Jess: The person who buys the basket wins the company of the person who made the basket for lunch. Basket (points at basket), basket maker (gestures towards RORY), guy who didn't bring enough money (looks directly at DEAN.)  
... (later on)  
[RORY's bracelet from DEAN falls off as she's walking away from the bridge. JESS picks it up and slips it in his pocket.]  
  
CUT TO GILMORE YARD.  
[JESS and LORELAI arguing about RORY.]  
Jess: If it's the most precious thing she owns, why did it take her two weeks for figure out it was gone, huh? You might wanna reevaluate how madly in love she is. I wouldn't start calling him son yet.  
  
CUT TO STREETS OF STARTS HOLLOW.  
[LORELAI and LUKE are yelling at each other.]  
Lorelai: Go to Hell!  
Luke: Right back at ya!  
  
  
CUT TO SOOKIE'S WEDDING.  
[JESS and RORY are at a distant place from the wedding, no one else is around.]  
Rory: Why are you here?  
Jess: Just because.  
[RORY kisses JESS so hard he nearly falls over. As JESS goes to put his arms around her she pulls away, in amazement at what she's done.]  
Rory: Welcome home!  
[RORY runs off. JESS is left standing there bewildered.]  
  
  
  
OPEN to STARS HOLLOW STREETS   
(It's night time. We catch a view of all the shops and stores in Stars Hollow, but most of them are closed. However Luke's Diner is still open, and the crowd is still bustling. Inside you can see MS. PATTY gossiping with BABETTE at a table. LUKE is hollering up the stairs and as he walks away JESS emerges. JESS grabs the coffee pot off the burner, and walks around refilling coffees. The camera continues to pan to other shops, when finally it sets on the Stars Hollow Music Conservatory. The lights inside the shop flip off, and a figure walks away. Only moments later, a silhouette dashes down the street in front of the shop, and pounds on the door. LANE opens the door to find RORY standing there. She pulls RORY in by the arm and slams the door shut.)  
  
LANE: Quick, get inside. If my mom saw me ... I'd be following her to bible studies for the rest of my life.  
(RORY seems inattentive, and is mumbling under her breath. She looks as though she's seen a ghost.)  
LA: What's wrong?  
(RORY's muttering grows louder.)  
RORY: I can't believe I ... Why did I? How could I? I just can't believe ...  
LANE: What? What did you do?  
RORY: I kissed him.  
LANE: Dean?  
RORY: No ...  
LANE: You kissed someone that wasn't Dean? Who? When?  
RORY: I ... I ...  
LANE: Rory, who? Who did you kiss? The suspense is killing me!  
RORY: (mumbling) ... Jess.  
LANE: You're gonna have to talk a little louder ... I thought you just said you kissed Jess.  
(RORY looks at her guiltily. She begins to bite her nails, as LANE's jaw drops. LANE's mouth closes and she seems to be thinking.)  
LANE (takes hold of RORY's wrist, and slowly pulls the hand away from her mouth): You (points to her) kissed Jess?  
(RORY nods, and lets out a sigh of relief. LANE giggles, and pulls RORY into a hug, and she smiles, slightly. The two both pull away at the same time.)  
LANE & RORY (in unison): But Dean ...  
  
------THEME SONG and COMMERCIAL break.--------  
  
OPEN to LUKE'S DINER.  
(The bells rings as the door swings open, but LUKE doesn't even turn to look. LORELAI has just entered. She sits down on a bar stool. LUKE'S back is toward the rest of the diner. The camera takes view of LUKE'S face, as he prepares coffee, and you can see LORELAI'S face in the background.)  
LORELAI: Morning, Luke.  
LUKE: Eh.  
LORELAI: Can I get two coffees? To go? Please?  
(The camera takes view of the stairs as JESS walks down them. LUKE pulls two coffee cups and lids out, and slams them on the counter, then points at JESS and snaps.)  
LUKE: Jess, coffee, now!  
(JESS raises his eyebrows almost in a cocky way, but then, obviously thinks twice. His look softens he fills the two cups laid out, snaps on the lids, and slides them towards LORELAI.)  
LORELAI: So, Jess.  
JESS: Lorelai.  
LORELAI: How are you this morning?  
JESS (speaking dryly): Just peachy. It's a sunshine-y day.  
LORELAI (ignoring JESS's sarcasm): And how about you, Lucas old boy?   
(LORELAI cracks a smile hoping she has broken the tension between the two. However LUKE's back still faces toward her.)  
LUKE: Eh.  
LORELAI: Is that all you say?  
(LUKE doesn't answer.)  
LORELAI: Luke ... how much longer are we going to go on like this? I've apologized, when are you going to accept it?  
(LUKE pauses before answering then snaps around, leaning on the counter behind, and talking with his hands.)  
LUKE: I don't know, Lorelai. When are YOU going to realize that a simple, half-hearted apology rooted from a free-coffee deprived soul doesn't cut it? When are you going to realize -ALL THE TIME- that I'm your friend, not just the guy that runs the diner and give you free coffee?  
LORELAI: I am sorry. I don't understand what you don't get about it. (Her face softens from the defense mood she was in.) And of course you are my friend - my friend first, always. I don't think you are just the free-coffee vendor.  
LUKE: Good. (He walks over to the cash register and punches in a few buttons, the drawer swings open.) Then that will be a dollar and twenty-eight cents.  
(LORELAI looks baffled.)  
LORELAI: But I never ... (LORELAI realizes this is a never ending battle, and digs through her purse for a dollar and change, and places it stiffly on the counter top. LUKE takes the money replaces it with a receipt, and shoves the money in the cash register angrily.)  
(LORELAI grabs her receipt and coffees in her arm. She looks at the receipt as she walks out the door.)  
LORELAI: You know, if you are going to charge me, you could at least do the math right.  
LUKE: What is that supposed to mean?  
LORELAI: You charged me for one coffee, but I ordered two. One for me, one for Rory.  
LUKE: Yea? Well Rory has never once told me to go to hell.  
  
  
FADE to STARS HOLLOW BUS STOP.  
(RORY's bus from Hartford has just arrived. DEAN is waiting eagerly for her on the bench. The bus has barely pulled up before DEAN is out of the seat waiting at the door. RORY isn't entirely off the bus when she realizes he's there, and immediately slows down getting off the bus. She strays the opposite direction of DEAN, pretending she doesn't notice him.)  
DEAN: Rory?  
RORY: Oh ... Dean.  
DEAN: Well, don't sound so excited.  
RORY: It's just, I wasn't expecting you.  
(DEAN smiles.)  
DEAN: It's the last day of school for both of us. I wanted to surprise you. Did I?  
(DEAN leans in to kiss RORY, wrapping an arm around her waist. He barely makes it to her lips before she pushes him away, gently.)  
RORY: So ... how are you?  
DEAN: Good ...  
(He leans into kiss her again, and RORY absent mindedly turns her cheek.)  
RORY: So, have you read that book I told you about?  
DEAN: Which one?  
RORY: Any of them.  
DEAN: You know I'm not big on reading.  
(DEAN leans in to kiss her again. RORY pecks him lightly on the lips and reaches behind herself and removes his arm from her waist.)  
DEAN: Ok ... what's wrong?  
RORY: Who said anything was wrong.  
DEAN: Well, you've avoided kissing me three times now. You seem awfully interested in small talk.  
RORY: Well, we don't have to kiss all the time. I don't mind small talk - in fact, I'd be very interested in some big talking.  
DEAN: Rory, what are you talking about?  
(DEAN smirks, humored by her rambling.)  
RORY: Do you think I'm joking? I'd like it if we talked as much as we kiss.  
DEAN: Fine, what do you want to talk about?  
(DEAN shoves his hands in his pockets.)  
RORY: Politics, literature - hey I'd even settle for the weather.  
DEAN: I'm not quite sure what is up right now, but the longer I stick around the more I have a feeling we're starting to fight. I don't want to fight with you - I don't want to start the summer off bad. I have to go to work - but when you are feeling better, give me a call.  
(DEAN bends down to kiss RORY, then hesitates realizing he's just going to get pushed away again. So, he results to kissing her on the forehead.)  
DEAN: I love you, Rory.  
RORY: Yea.   
(RORY turns and heads off in the direction of the inn, but stops in her tracks and turns around.)  
RORY (yelling after DEAN): By the way ... Jess is back.  
  
  
FADE to the INDEPENDENCE INN.  
(RORY walks into the inn, and slams the front door behind her. MICHEL is standing at the desk.)  
MICHEL: Please, do not do that, it's very disturbing.  
(RORY stops in front of the desk, looks MICHEL in the face.)  
RORY: Blah!  
MICHEL: How rude!  
(RORY continues on into the kitchen, looking for LORELAI. She slams the door, and throws her stuff down on the floor, and sits down on a chair.)  
LORELAI: Hey, easy there bruiser!  
RORY: Blah.  
(LORELAI puts her hand on RORY's head and smoothes out her hair.)  
LORELAI: That bad, huh?  
RORY: Blah.  
LORELAI: You wanna talk about it?  
RORY: Blah.  
LORELAI: You know, If you say that just the right way, it almost sounds like Dracula, 'cause he doesn't that whole 'Blah!' thing.  
(LORELAI imitates this behavior and RORY glares at her.)  
LORELAI: ... Or not. You know what? You need coffee. Sookie, sweetie are you near the coffee pot?  
(A muffled yes comes from an area of the kitchen, as what sounds like an avalanche of pots and pans comes crashing down.)  
LORELAI: Okay ... When you are done putting yourself back together, could you bring us out a big cup of that ... Rory needs it. She's crabby.  
RORY: Am not.  
LORELAI: Sure, Sebastian.  
RORY: Not funny.  
LORELAI: Ah, but you see it is very funny.  
(SOOKIE enters looking in frazzled, but has a giant coffee mug in her hand and sets it down.)  
SOOKIE: So, why's she crabby?  
LORELAI: I haven't figured that much out yet ... but never fear, Sherlock Holmes is on the case.  
SOOKIE: Oh, can I be Watson?!  
(RORY sips her coffee.)  
RORY: I'm not crabby, so it doesn't matter.  
LORELAI: So, Sookie was just telling me about her honeymoon.   
(LORELAI nudges RORY.)  
LORELAI: This is where you pretend to be interested.  
SOOKIE: The honeymoon was fabulous, but Jackson wouldn't let me into the kitchens of any of any of the restaurants to get tips. He wouldn't even let me try. I missed my kitchen, and cooking.  
(RORY is dazed off, her face straight.)  
LORELAI: You know what, Sook, I'm going to take Ms. Dazed-and-Confused, here, home.  
(LORELAI pulls RORY up by the arm.)  
LORELAI: C'mon, on your feet! March!  
(LORELAI places her hands on RORY's shoulder and pushes her a little. RORY turns to her.)  
RORY: Blah.  
LORELAI: Are we back to that again? Could you at least come up with another cynical word?  
RORY: Blech.  
LORELAI: My daughter, the creative genius.  
(LORELAI waves to SOOKIE, and exits the kitchen.)  
  
------ SECOND COMMERCIAL BREAK ------  
  
OPEN to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(RORY is huddled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, reading Oliver Twist.) LORELAI plops down at the foot of the couch.)  
LORELAI: So, how's it feel to be out of school?  
RORY (bearing a grin): It feels great to not have to go to Chilton for a few weeks. The problem is that it's hard to forget that I will have to go back, eventually.  
(RORY points to a pile of homework on the table.)  
RORY: It's cruel and unusual punishment I tell you. Just as I get that feeling of summer freedom, I look at that pile, and I don't feel so great.  
LORELAI: Think of it this way, it's only one more year.  
RORY: Then Harvard here I come.  
LORELAI: Speaking of places you are going to ... how about this trip to Washington?  
RORY: Excited ... kind of. I'm just really glad to have a few weeks before I leave.  
LORELAI: Two weeks. That's fourteen days. Fourteen days until my offspring takes over the capital.  
RORY: I wouldn't exactly call it "taking over."  
LORELAI: I thought you said Paris was going?  
RORY: Point well taken.  
LORELAI: So, you gonna give me a clue on what the sullen-girl routine was about today?  
RORY: Well ... Dean and I-.  
(She pauses.)  
RORY: Was that supposed to trick me? Ask me a few pointed questions to get me in a good mood, get me answering and then pull that one out of you hat, and hope I'm distracted enough to answer?  
LORELAI: Who me? How dare you suggest that I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, the poster child for honesty and sincerity do such a thing?  
(RORY cocks her head smirking.)  
LORELAI: Well ... it almost worked. C'mon, Ror, I know something is up.  
RORY: I don't really want to talk about it, it's nothing really.  
LORELAI: That must be a whole lot of nothing.  
RORY: Huh?  
LORELAI: You've been acting strange since Sookie's wedding. You've been snapping in and out of these moods, and you almost started talking about something that is "nothing" that as you kindly let slip out, has to do with Dean.  
RORY: Mom.  
LORELAI: Whatever it is, it can't be that bad.  
RORY: It could be.  
LORELAI: Hmmm ... let me guess what's wrong.   
(LORELAI looks up, holds her eyes shut for a second, then bursts out.)  
LORELAI: I got it! You're pregnant and Dean is the father!  
RORY: No!  
LORELAI: ... Dean isn't the father?  
RORY: No, I'm not pregnant.  
LORELAI: Well, it couldn't get any worse than that. Unless ... you are really going to Washington as a double agent for ... Russia! So you can take over the world, like in "Pinky and the Brain!" Oh, can I be Pinky? 'Cause then I can do the whole "What are we going to do tonight, Brain?" and you can be all smart and evil and say "the same thing we do every night, Pinky -"  
RORY: I kissed Jess.  
(RORY bursts this out, then sighs heavily, her eyes panic stricken.)  
LORELAI: ... take over the world."  
(LORELAI's voice trails off, and then she looks out of the corners of bother her eyes as if she's making sure she really heard things right.)  
LORELAI: When?  
RORY: At Sookie's wedding.  
LORELAI: Why?  
RORY: I don't know ... 'cause he was there ... and I was there ... and I was really glad to see him there ... and I just did it. I kissed him.  
(LORELAI gets a devilish look on her face.)  
RORY: I'm a terrible person.  
LORELAI: So, is he a good kisser?  
RORY: It doesn't really matter ... I think you're missing an important element here.  
LORELAI: And that is ...?  
RORY: Dean!  
LORELAI: Dean.  
RORY: You know, Dean, tall kid, brown hair - my boyfriend, I love him.  
LORELAI: I seem to remember seeing him around once ... a few times maybe ... every day, outside your window.  
RORY (said in a long, exaggerated tone): Mom ...  
LORELAI: Ok, ok. Do you want my advice?  
(RORY nods nervously and tentatively.)  
LORELAI: I don't doubt that you love Dean. I never will, because I think you'll always love Dean. He's your first love, the first guy who gave you those tingles. You'll never forget him, and a piece of you heart will always beat for him. But ... you are 17. As nice, and as perfect as it would be, you can't expect it to last forever. Sure it happens, but ... rarely. The world isn't that friendly. That's why Chris went back to Sherry, I left Max, Luke hates me, and my mother wants to reform me ...   
(RORY glares at LORELAI confused.)  
LORELAI: Ok, right, right ... back to you. So Jess has walked into your life ... let me rephrase that. He burst onto the stage of your life, and turned your world upside down.  
RORY: He has not.  
(LORELAI glares at her.)  
RORY: ... so maybe he has, a little.   
LORELAI: The point is that you have ... (winces) ... connected with Jess.  
RORY: And?  
LORELAI: You have to let yourself have this opportunity to be with someone who you are so connected to. You owe it to yourself. You owe it to Jess - he's waited both impatiently and patiently - in his own ... different, ways - to have this chance. And you owe it to Dean, you do love him as a friend, if nothing else, and you can't string him along.  
RORY: Maybe.  
LORELAI: I'm going to bed, sweetie.  
(LORELAI smoothes RORY's hair as she kisses her on the forehead, then turns toward the stairs.)  
RORY: Hey ... mom?  
LORELAI: Hmm?  
RORY: Why are you defending Jess? You hate him, remember? He used to smoke, he broke me, I missed my graduation for him - you got Luke to send him back to New York. Why would so endorse me having a relationship with him?  
LORELAI: I think - deep, deep down in my heart - that any guy you'd miss my graduation for, cut school to be with, and who you'd go out on a limb for and kiss - despite the fact that you have a boyfriend whom you care for deeply - must be ok, somewhere. He must be worth all that. I haven't seen it yet ... but it doesn't mean it's not there. I trust you, and I trust that you'll do the right thing. Goodnight, Rory.  
RORY: Night.  
(RORY smiles, turns off the lamp and snuggles into the couch and her blanket with her arms around Oliver Twist.)  
  
  
FADE to LORELAI GILMORE'S ROOM  
(RORY enters, her wet hair hanging over her shoulders. RORY bounces on to LORELAI's bed and rings her hair out over LORELAI.)  
(LORELAI swats at the air.)  
LORELAI: Ah! It's raining!  
RORY: No, that was me ringing my hair out on your face.  
(LORELAI props herself up on her shoulders.)  
LORELAI: You better have a really good reason for that.  
RORY: It's nine o'clock, and it's getting all cloudy outside, I think it is going to rain. We should go get coffee before it pours, that way we can walk.  
LORELAI: Coffee?  
RORY: Not just any coffee, Luke's coffee.  
(LORELAI falls back onto the bed and covers her head with a pillow.)  
RORY: Mom ... I'm tired of finding new places to eat, and dropping in on Sookie. Plus I miss Luke's. We've been anti-social. We can go and get some juicy new gossip.  
LORELAI: I got some juicy gossip for you ... Jess and Rory sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-.  
(RORY cuts her off.)  
RORY: Uncalled for.  
LORELAI: So was trying to bribe me into getting up with coffee, then complaining that it comes with a price.  
RORY: What's that?  
LORELAI: Humiliation. Walking into Luke's with everyone's eyes boring a whole into the back of my head, like I'm the wicked witch of the west because Luke and I aren't talking. Plus, there's no more of that "It's on the house," stuff, no I was charged - but only for my coffee, not for yours.  
RORY: You're kidding.  
LORELAI: No. Things aren't good between me and Luke. I don't know how to make them better, I've racked my brain for answers.  
RORY: Well, there's the problem.  
LORELAI: What?  
RORY: You can't rack a brain you don't have.  
LORELAI: Hey ... I'm being serious here.  
RORY: Well, I'll help you figure out something.  
LORELAI: Really?  
RORY: Sure, as soon as we get some coffee. I'll stop functioning without it.  
(RORY turns and runs out the room and down the stairs. LORELAI props herself up on her elbow and tilts her head back and lets out a long, drawn out sigh.)  
  
  
FADE to GILMORE PORCH.  
(LANE is running up the stairs to the porch just as RORY and LORELAI are leaving.)  
RORY: Hey.  
LORELAI: Hey Lane!  
LANE: Where are you guys going?  
LORELAI and RORY (in unison): Coffee!  
LANE: Luke's?  
RORY: Yes.  
(LORELAI groans.)  
LANE: What's with her?  
LORELAI: Save me Lane. She's forcing me to go against my will.  
LANE: No one forces Lorelai Gilmore to go get coffee.  
LORELAI: There's a first time for everything. Speaking of firsts, Rory kissed Jess.  
RORY: Hey!  
LANE: Rory it doesn't matter, I already knew - remember?  
RORY: Yes, Ms. Patty can hear gossip a mile away.  
LANE: True.  
LORELAI: Wait ... you told Lane before me? I feel betrayed.  
RORY: I was afraid you'd be mad.  
(LORELAI huffs and glares at her.)  
RORY: I'll make it up to you! I'll go in and get the coffee!  
LORELAI: You are forgiven, I suppose.  
LANE: I'll go with you.  
RORY: Good idea, you order her coffee, so he won't get upset and not give me her coffee.  
(The three are aren't far from LUKE's.)  
RORY: Well you better wait here, so he doesn't see you. Unless you want to take another swing at working things out.  
LORELAI: Hiding sounds safer. Besides, I already struck out.  
RORY: Chicken.  
(LORELAI sticks her tongue out at her.)  
(RORY and LANE enter LUKE'S DINER while LORELAI strolls the opposite direction of the diner. The bell rings as RORY and LANE sit down at the counter.)  
RORY: Hi, Luke.  
LUKE: Rory, coffee?  
RORY: Of course.  
LANE: One for me too, please.  
(JESS emerges from the stairs, RORY smiles at him, JESS raises his eyebrows and half smiles. LANE nudges RORY in the ribs, and RORY nudges her back. JESS nods at her.)  
JESS: Gilmore.  
(RORY beams.)  
RORY: Dodger.  
(JESS shakes his head smiling and turns to the back counter. LUKE hands the coffee to RORY and LANE.)  
LUKE: So, uh, where's ... you know ...  
RORY: My mom?  
LUKE: Yea, her ...  
RORY: She's ... at Sookie's, eating breakfast.  
LUKE: Oh.  
RORY: Luke, I'm-  
LUKE: Things will work out eventually, Rory.  
LANE: We better get going.  
RORY: Yea, bye Luke.   
(The two head for the door. LANE exits, and RORY looks around for JESS, when she suddenly feels a tickle at her waist.)  
JESS: I'm surprised you managed to pull that one off.  
RORY: What?  
JESS: C'mon. Your mom is waiting down the street for her coffee, and that lunatic Lane calls a mother would kill her if she saw her walking out of here with a cup of coffee.  
RORY: How do you know that?  
JESS: Luke might be that blind, but do you really think you can pull something like that over my head.  
RORY: I could pull anything over your head.  
(JESS steps up closer to her.)  
JESS: You don't seem to have a poker face, Gilmore.  
(RORY grabs JESS's wrists.)  
RORY: I do too, I could fool you.  
JESS: Nah. You are one of the most readable people I know.  
RORY: Really? Then what are you reading now.  
JESS: I could say, but Ms. Patty's over there, and I have a feeling bag-boy wouldn't like it.  
RORY: Jess ... (RORY quickly searches to change the subject) Just don't tell Luke, about he coffee. He'll get upset, and I figure the two of them just need to work this out for themselves.  
(JESS looks down at his wrists, and then at RORY. He speaks softly.)  
JESS: Your secret's safe with me.  
(He leans in close to RORY's face, their noses are an inch apart, before RORY lets go of JESS's wrists, and backs away.)  
RORY: I have to go.  
(She swings open the door, nearly hitting JESS in the face. He smirks, then walks back to the counter.)  
  
  
OUTSIDE of LUKE'S DINER  
(LANE links arm with RORY instantaneously as she leaves the diner.)  
LANE: I saw that.  
RORY: What?  
LANE: You and Jess.  
RORY: Nothing to see.  
LANE: Are you blind? You almost kissed him, again!  
RORY: Shh! Keep your voice down.  
LANE: Ok, ok. So what does your mom think of ... it.  
RORY: She seems to be ok with it. By the end of the conversation, I think she was almost starting to talk Jess up.  
(They are several feet away from the diner now, and looking for LORELAI. She sneaks up behind them and walks quietly.)  
LANE: Is she sick?  
LORELAI: No, just in dire need of coffee.  
(LANE hands her the coffee, at which LORELAI mumbles thank you and downs a gulp of coffee. The three walk in silence.)  
LANE: So are you going to ... you know, break up with ...  
(LANE's voice trails off as though what she is about to say is criminal.)  
RORY: I have to. Maybe today.  
LORELAI: I never thought I'd here those words leave your mouth.  
RORY: It's the right thing to do isn't it? I mean, I'd be leading him on. I like ...  
(RORY stops silent, but LANE and LORELAI understand and the sentence needs not be finished, as they both nod.)  
RORY: I'll do it today. As soon as possible.   
(RORY is looking very confident in herself. DEAN is approaching only a few feet behind.)  
DEAN: Do what?  
(He leans down tentatively to kiss RORY on the cheek remembering the day before.)  
RORY (gasps): ...Uh ... nothing ...  
LORELAI (whispers into the ear opposite DEAN): It's now or never, kid.  
RORY: Actually, Dean, can I talk to you?  
(DEAN gets a concerned look on his face.)  
DEAN: Uh ... sure ...  
(As they walk off, RORY waves pouting at her mom and LANE.)  
LORELAI (yelling, as LANE starts walking towards home): I'm going to the video store, then I'll meet you at home.  
DEAN: So ... what's up?  
RORY: Nothing.  
DEAN: Then why did you need to talk to me?  
RORY: Because NOTHING is up.  
DEAN: I don't get it.  
RORY: I'm talking about nothing. How we talk about NOTHING. How do NOTHING but kiss ... and you want NOTHING to do with reading great literature.  
DEAN: You do realize you are rambling.  
(RORY looks frustrated, trying to figure out what she can say to get him to understand.)  
RORY: I'm talking about ... how there isn't "nothing" between me and Jess.  
DEAN: What?  
RORY: I have feelings for Jess.  
DEAN: But I thought ...  
RORY: So did I. But I cut school and went to New York to see him, and then I kissed him at Sookie's wedding ... and I'm sorry, Dean.  
(DEAN is at seemingly infuriated at first. Then he just looks down, hurt.)  
RORY: I didn't mean to hurt you, I never meant to.  
DEAN: But, you did. I thought that you loved me, Rory.  
RORY: I do. I love you in that special way that a girl always loves and cares for her first boyfriend, her first real love, her first kiss. I just ...   
DEAN: Don't love me as a boyfriend anymore.  
RORY: Something like that.  
(RORY looks at the ground.)  
DEAN: So that's it. Jess wins, I lose, just because he's a bookworm and I'm not.  
RORY: No, Dean, it's so much more than that.  
DEAN: Then please, Rory, give me a clue, because I'm lost.  
RORY: I connect with him. I can't explain it. It's all the in-between things, in the silences.  
DEAN: So it's over.  
RORY: Yea, I guess so.  
(DEAN looks at though he is biding for time, and he looks up at the sky which is becoming dark and overcast.)  
DEAN: Do you want me to walk you home, before I go to work? It looks like it's going to storm.  
RORY: I-I don't think we should, I'll be fine. But thank you.  
(RORY turns and starts walking.)  
DEAN: Rory?  
(RORY glances over her shoulder.)  
DEAN: I love you.  
RORY: I'm sorry, Dean.  
DEAN: Me too.  
(DEAN begins walking towards DOOSE'S MARKET. As he does, the sky opens up and the thunder claps and lightening flashes. It begins to pour suddenly, and RORY is drenched in an instant. RORY looks up at the sky.)  
RORY: What? Is this punishment for breaking his heart? For falling for someone else? For ditching all-American-respectable-Dean for intellectual-half-reformed-bad-boy Jess? (Thunder rumbles, as though in response.) For following my heart? For trying to do the right thing? (RORY waits for thunder to follow, and nag at her but after a few moments of silence, there is nothing.) Glad you see it my way.  
(RORY walks over to the bench across from LUKE'S DINER. She puts her face in her hand and looks down. She sighs.)  
A VOICE: Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?  
(RORY looks up to find JESS standing over her.)  
JESS: A penny for your troubles?  
RORY: It'll cost a lot more than that.  
JESS: How about a nice refreshing walk in the rain? Will that cover it?   
(JESS pulls an umbrella out of the deep side pocket in his baggy pants and flips it open. He holds out his hand to RORY to pull her up. RORY takes it and JESS looks semi-surprised. RORY stands up and they start walking, and she doesn't let go of his hand, but instead holds it a little tighter. The camera zooms in on their hands as she does this, then to a rearview of the two. JESS still looks stunned. The two of them are looking at the ground as they walk, occasionally looking up and around, but not quite making eye contact.)  
JESS: So ...  
RORY: I broke up with Dean.  
JESS (eyes widening): Why?  
RORY (eyes welling up with tears): Because it wasn't right anymore. I couldn't talk to him about books, or music or anything. And I'm the one that did the breaking up, so I know, I know, I shouldn't be upset.  
JESS: Well, it can't be easy.  
RORY: You've never done it?  
JESS: I've never been in a relationship like that, I've never been with someone for a whole year.  
RORY: Well, you are right, it isn't easy. I hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him ... but the relationship just couldn't be right. Not anymore.  
JESS: Why?  
RORY: Because ... because I couldn't visit with you like this, or kiss you, or be with you if I was with Dean.  
JESS: So you broke up with Dean for ...   
(He left the rest - it didn't need to be said. They stopped walking. RORY's feelings of guilt poured open like the rain above them. Her free hand covering her eyes. JESS seemed unsure of what to do. He looked up, then down. He stuck the umbrella out at his side and closed it, then shoved it back in his side pocket that it was originally in. Then he did what he could - he pulled RORY by the hand he was already holding close to him, and put his arms around her. RORY slowly moved her arms to around his shoulders and hugged him tight. JESS looked straight out, with a clueless look on his face, like he had no idea what he was doing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then bent his head in close to hers. The two stand there in the rain hugging, as the camera moves away slowly.)  
  
(Around the town of Stars Hollow, people are taking note of this. From the KIM RESIDENCE, LANE is looking out her telescope and sees RORY and JESS, and smiles. MS. PATTY is instructing a dance class, where KIRK is taking photos for some reason or another. MS. PATTY waves him over, and points to RORY and JESS and he takes a picture. DEAN looks out the window of DOOSE'S MARKET as he bags groceries, his face full of emotion - some of it heart ache, but some of it, a bittersweet happiness for RORY. He tears his eyes away and goes to stock shelve. LORELAI exits the video store and starts heading home when she sees JESS and RORY. The steps under an awning and pulls her cell phone out, and dials. Inside LUKE'S DINER, LUKE picks up the phone.)  
LUKE: Luke's.  
LORELAI: Luke, it's Lorelai. I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but do me a favor and look outside.  
(LORELAI ends the call and slips the phone back into her purse. At the diner LUKE opens the door and sees the pair, then smiles.)  
LUKE: Everyone gets a round of coffee, on the house!  
  
------THIRD COMMERCIAL BREAK------  
  
OPEN to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(It's morning, the sun is shining in through the windows and on to LORELAI and RORY who are asleep on the couch, surrounded by various junk food items. A shot of the camera shows that it's only 8:30 in the morning. The phone begins to ring. RORY sits up almost right away, dazed, looking for the phone. She looks at her mom.)  
RORY (sarcastically): It's ok, don't get up, I'll get it.  
(RORY searches frantically for the cordless phone, and finally finds it buried beneath papers on the kitchen table. She picks it up.)  
RORY (groggily): Hello?  
A VOICE: I need you up at the school now.  
RORY: Paris?  
PARIS: A bunch of material came in for the Washington trip, we need to get organized. We have a presentation to do, and only two weeks to get ready.  
RORY: Where are you?  
PARIS: On my way to Chilton.  
RORY: Is it even open?  
PARIS: Summer classes are going on.  
RORY: That would have to mean it's a Monday already.  
PARIS: You're a regular Einstein, I'm glad you were elected to assist me.  
RORY: Paris, it's 8:45 in the morning, do I really have to come now?  
PARIS: Well you know, you're right, I suppose we could wait. I mean in less than two weeks we'll be heading to our nation's capital representing Chilton, one of most highly regarded schools in the region, maybe the nation. But hell, you know, let's just kick back and relax, have a few beers. We can wait 'til we're on the plane to organize.  
RORY (sighs heavily): I'll be there soon.  
PARIS: Wear your uniform - classes are going on.  
(RORY hangs up the (phone and stumbles into her room. She yanks pieces of her Chilton uniform out of drawers, and closes the door. The camera goes back to LORELAI, still asleep on the couch. RORY soon emerges, dressed in her uniform, and shakes her mom awake. LORELAI opens her eyes stunned, and see's RORY in her Chilton uniform.)  
LORELAI: We slept through summer!  
RORY: No, Paris called I have to go up to the school, we need to "start organizing" for the trip. She's dead set on it, and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Since classes are still going on, I have to wear the uniform.  
LORELAI: Damn. Your summer got sucky real quick, real fast.  
RORY: Thanks for reminding me. Anyways, I have to go. I'm taking the car, I'll call you later.  
(RORY kisses her mom on the cheek and heads for the door, grabbing the keys off a nearby table.)  
LORELAI: Bow to her royal highness for me.  
RORY: Will do. Love you.  
LORELAI: Love you too.  
(The door opens, and RORY quickly exits and shuts behind her.)  
  
  
FADE to LUKE's DINER  
(It's late afternoon, approaching dusk in Stars Hollow. The crowd is at LUKE'S is dull. JESS is washing vacant table and looks over at LUKE who is a yelling an order in to CAESAR.)  
JESS: You think I could get off early tonight?  
LUKE: Why?  
JESS: I have stuff to do.  
LUKE: Involving ...  
JESS: Rory.  
LUKE: Really?  
(LUKE looks semi-concerned and semi-happy.)  
JESS: I'm just going to go visit her - not try to get her into bed. Don't get your panties in a twist.  
LUKE: Well, I supposed to you could go for awhile if you wanted.  
JESS: All right then.  
(JESS tosses his dishrag into the sink. JESS is exiting as LUKE stops him.)  
LUKE: Jess ... did she and Dean?  
JESS: Break up. Yes.   
LUKE: She ok?  
JESS: She seems all right ... now, anyways.  
LUKE: Are you two ... ?  
JESS: I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure you got bigger things to worry about.  
(JESS opens the door and starts making his way out.)  
LUKE: Like what?  
JESS: Let's put it this way ... you let me deal with my Gilmore girl, and I'll let you deal with yours.  
(He shut the door behind him.)  
LUKE: She's not my - JESS!  
(JESS is standing outside the door, and smirks. He pulls RORY's copy of The Fountainhead from his pocket, and smiles, then jumps off the steps.)  
  
  
  
FADE to CHILTON LIBRARY  
(RORY and PARIS are sitting at a large round table, covered in papers. There are very few students left in the library and the clock mounted on the wall above RORY and PARIS ticks to 6 o'clock. RORY glances at the clock and begins to bang her head on the table.)  
PARIS: Will you stop?  
RORY: Paris, it's 6 o'clock. I want to go home - it's summer! I'm not taking classes this year for the specific reason of wanting some time at home.  
PARIS: We aren't ready yet.  
RORY: We have almost two weeks left. Trust me, I don't want to spend every waking moment our last few days before the trip here. But don't you think we could spread this out a little? I have people I want to spend time with.  
PARIS: Well if you want to get home to your boyfriend, I'm not holding you back. You just remember that when we make fools of ourselves in Washington, D.C.  
RORY: I don't have a boyfriend.  
PARIS (face softens as she speaks): What about ... Dean?  
RORY: We broke up.  
PARIS: Then who do you want to spend time with.  
RORY: My mom, Lane ... Jess ...  
PARIS: Is that why you and Dean ... you know ...  
RORY: Yea, kind of.  
PARIS: Wow.  
(PARIS seems in shock and almost sensitive to RORY.)  
RORY: Careful there Paris, you might start looking like you care.  
PARIS: You know, I guess we could wait a little while on this stuff. We have a lot done already.  
RORY: Really?   
(RORY gathers up some of her stuff, and slips on her Chilton jacket.)  
RORY: I'll see you later, then.  
(She turns to leave.)  
PARIS: Hey, Rory, wait.  
RORY: Yea?  
PARIS: You and Jess are better together than you and Dean. I've seen you two. It's just better.  
(RORY seems bewildered at this, but smiles and tilts her head.)  
RORY: Thanks Paris ... I think.  
PARIS: You're welcome.  
  
  
FADE to GILMORE PORCH  
(LORELAI is sitting a bench on the porch listening to headphones and looking at a Cosmopolitan Magazine. She is belting out some song at the top of her lungs as JESS starts walking up the porch. He shakes his head, holding back a fit of laughter at this very picture. He taps LORELAI on the shoulder, she is startled, then pulls off the headphones.)  
LORELAI: Hi, Jess.  
JESS: Yea, hi. Is Rory inside? I was just coming to check up on her, you know, after yesterday.  
LORELAI: She's in Hartford, actually. Well, she's on her way home. She's been working on stuff with Paris.  
JESS: Oh, well, I'll come back.   
(JESS starts down the stairs.)  
LORELAI: Hey, Jess ... you could come in and wait. She should be home in ten minutes or so - she called from the road a little while ago. You could have something to drink and wait. She's be glad to see you here waiting for her after a day with Paris.  
JESS (shrugs): Alright.  
LORELAI: So, uh ... come in.  
(LORELAI opens the door and holds it.)  
LORELAI: You'll have to excuse the mess.  
(JESS simply nods.)  
LORELAI (points to the table as she walks towards the refrigerator): Pop a squat. So we have cola, water, juice - and I'm going to make coffee.  
JESS: Cola is fine. (LORELAI hands him a bottle.) Thanks.  
(LORELAI hits the switch on the coffee maker, since the coffee was already in the maker, ready to go, then sits down across from JESS.)  
LORELAI: So, is it good to be back in Stars Hollow.  
JESS: It's alright.  
LORELAI: Did you miss Luke?  
JESS: Kind of ... yea ... don't spread it around though.  
LORELAI (takes a deep breath): I want to apologize to you ... the night you and Rory got in the accident, I said something to Luke that I really shouldn't have, and they concerned you. It wasn't enough that the whole town had already set out to get you exiled, and I didn't exactly help your case and he put you on a bus to New York. Rory missed you - and the things I said to Luke indirectly effected you and her. I didn't mean to do that. Well, I might have at the moment, in the scare panicky mother mode ... but in the long run, I didn't. It's just been hard trying to give you a fair shot, and get used to you.  
(The coffee pot has filled up enough for a cup. LORELAI gets up and gets a mug out of the cupboard, and turns the pot off. As LORELAI pours a cup, JESS begins to speak.)  
JESS: Why?  
LORELAI (walks over and sits down): Because ... I can't keep her from you. You're the first person that has come into her life that no matter what I say she will not stop hanging around you. She is drawn to you, she connects with you, she can talk books with you and she won't give that up. That is scary to me, because you remind me of me at your age. And my first thought is to lock Rory up and tell her she can't be around you, but I can't do that, because that's what my parents did to me. And I got pregnant at sixteen - so you see where that solution gets a person. So I have to trust her ... if she likes you, I have to try, because she's my best friend and I need to support her and respect her even I'm not sure what I believe.  
(JESS is obviously taking this in and thinking carefully. His face softens from the tough JESS exterior that is normally seen.)  
JESS: Lorelai ... there are a lot of reasons I moved back. Some reasons I'm not sure of, some, I don't even understand myself. Some of the reasons no one - even me - can ever understand. But one of the reasons I know, and that I do understand is your daughter. I didn't come back from New York, the place I once called home, to screw things up with her, or to hurt her. I won't get her pregnant or drunk or anything like that. 'Cause believe this if nothing else - I care about her.  
(LORELAI's face lights up, and tears well in her eyes that she holds back.)  
LORELAI: Aww, Jess, you old softie. I never knew.  
JESS: Well now you do. But, hey, let's keep it between us.  
(Headlights shine through the living room, and a sound of a slamming door echoes through the screen windows, and the opening of the front door soon follows.)  
RORY: Mom, I'm home!  
LORELAI: In the kitchen!  
(RORY enters the kitchen sees Jess and raises her eyebrows.)  
RORY: Should I be worried?  
JESS: Nah - she only showed me all you baby pictures ...  
LORELAI: And told him all your most embarrassing moments.  
(RORY shakes her head, and waves JESS into her room as she walks in.)  
JESS (beginning to stand up): And on that note ... (he walks toward her room) ... hey sorry about that beer.  
LORELAI: Come back on your 21st birthday ... we'll have a barrel of laughs then.  
  
------FOURTH COMMERCIAL BREAK------  
  
OPEN to STARS HOLLOW near THE BRIDGE.  
(It's close to dark now. RORY and JESS are walking towards the bridge. The camera focuses in close on their hands, which slowly intertwine. They are obviously bantering about something literary, because JESS is holding up RORY's copy of The Fountainhead, with his free hand. They are smiling. As they come within a few feet of the bridge RORY lays her head on his shoulder. JESS looks at her out of the corner of his eyes with a half petrified look on his face. He takes and deep breath in and smells the scent of her hair, and relaxes.)  
RORY: It's a classic, a great work.  
JESS: I'm still not sure I see it.  
(They reach the bridge. Rory sits down Indian style, facing out. JESS sits down behind her, and lets his chin rest on her shoulder.)  
JESS: Maybe, if you read it to me, I'll get it.  
RORY: Only if you read Hemmingway to me, because I still don't see what's so great about him.  
JESS: It's a deal.  
(JESS puts the copy in RORY's lap from behind her and puts his hand on her knee. RORY opens the well-worn book to the first page and begins reading aloud. JESS moves his hand from RORY's knee to around her waist then meets it with his other arm which he wraps around her, snuggly. He props his knee up, and folds the other leg under it. RORY snuggle back into his arms while reading. She stops suddenly, and turns her head back a little towards JESS.)  
RORY: Jess ... do you like me?  
JESS (smirking): No, Rory, I hate you.  
RORY: Jess ...  
JESS: I'm sorry Rory, but that's about the silliest question I've ever heard. Would I be here if I didn't?  
(RORY smiles, satisfied we the answer. She begins to read again, then JESS stops her.)  
JESS: Why me?  
RORY (snuggles into him a little further): What do you mean 'Why me?'  
JESS: Why did you pick me over Dean?  
RORY: Now you are asking silly questions.  
JESS: No, I'm not, it's an honest question. I want to know where I measure up.  
RORY: For the most part, you respect great literature. I can talk to you, and connect with you, and I feel safe - but not like I'm a possession. You're a good guy ... That is, if you're sure you like me.  
JESS: Rory ...   
RORY: It's just hard for me to see you sometimes, settling down with one girl for awhile - especially when you first got here.  
JESS: I never saw it either.  
RORY: Oh really?  
JESS: Not until I was at this wedding for a crazy chef (JESS lifts his hand and plays with RORY's hair a little, then cups her cheek in his hand) and this amazing girl kissed me.  
(He leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled away and smiled. RORY leans in to kiss him again, longer this time, then she kisses him on the neck.)  
RORY: So ... The Fountainhead ...  
(RORY leans back again, and continues reading, as JESS pulls her in a little closer.)  
  
  
FADE to LUKE'S DINER.  
(It's dark outside, and the diner is closed. LORELAI stands outside the window watching in and watching LUKE clean. She knocks on the locked door.)  
LORELAI: Luke! Please!  
(LUKE hesitates, but then goes and opens the door for her.)  
LUKE: Looking for some free coffee? Someone to bitch at?  
LORELAI: No ... I came to talk to you ... as my friend. (LUKE is silent, just looking at her, waiting for something.) You did a good job.  
LUKE: With what?  
LORELAI: With Jess.  
LUKE: How do you figure?  
LORELAI: He came here chain-smoking, he tried to steal a beer from my refrigerator, he took Babette's gnome, staged an artificial murder - and he tried to steal my daughter's heart.  
LUKE: So?  
LORELAI: So ... he only got away with one of those things without some say from you.  
LUKE: What's that?  
LORELAI: Stealing my daughter's heart. But you know ... I'm beginning to think I'm ok with that.  
LUKE: ... Really?   
(LUKE is in semi-disbelief of what he is hearing.)  
LORELAI: It's hard to hate a guy who is so in love with Rory.  
LUKE: You think he loves her?  
LORELAI: I think he does ... he just isn't ready to say it yet, because ... it's foreign to him. But so was the nicotine patch, anti-kleptomania, and this town. Gradually, I think he's getting used to those things, with some help.  
LUKE: Hmmm.  
LORELAI: But he will tell her, eventually. And I credit you with that, and everything else.  
LUKE: How do you figure?  
LORELAI: You cared. When no one else did, you care about him. You had faith. Even if it didn't seem like it ... with your tough Luke exterior. (LORELAI gives him a little punch in the shoulder.) You ... believe and old dog can learn new tricks, and you believe in forgiveness. So ... as a friend to a friend - not just the coffee vendor, or my person to vent to - I'm proud of you.  
(LORELAI begins to leave and as she is almost out the door LUKE stops her.)  
LUKE: Hey ... I forgive you.  
LORELAI: Goodnight Luke.  
(As she exits the diner, the bell rings, and she smiles, and LUKE stands smiling then turns off the lights and heads upstairs, satisfied with himself.)  
  
  
FADE to GILMORE PORCH  
(LORELAI is approaching the stairs. RORY and JESS are on the bench of the porch, RORY is leaning against eh arm. JESS's arm is draped around her. He says something unheard, but obviously sarcastic by his facial expression. RORY taps him on the head with a magazine left on the porch, which he snatches and tosses behind him as he leans in to kiss him. RORY points to the magazine which has flown off the porch as he leans in, but she gives in and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. LORELAI walks up the stairs softly, then clears her throat.)  
RORY: Um, hi mom.  
LORELAI: Rory, Jess, I'm going inside, maybe to bed. When you come in, put coffee in the pot for morning.  
RORY: When do I need to come in.  
LORELAI (pretends to glance at a watch on a wrist where there is none): Half past never. (She smiles.) Don't stay up all night - Luke will be waiting for Jess.  
RORY: How do you know?  
(RORY has an inquiring smile on her face.)  
LORELAI: I just do. (As she walks to the door, RORY and JESS's eyes follow her in.) As you were!  
(JESS kisses RORY on the neck, then they kiss a few times, each time longer than the next. Then he reluctantly pulls away.)  
JESS: I better get going.  
RORY: You mean you aren't going to take my mom's "As you were," as a golden opportunity to try and make out with me all night?  
JESS: I'm not about kissing all the time. I like talking ... big-talking, in fact. Politics, literature - hey I'll even settle for the weather.  
(RORY beams, and the two stand up and walk down the stairs.)   
JESS: Goodnight Rory.   
(JESS kisses her on the forehead, and RORY places her hands on either sides of his face and they kiss one more time.)  
RORY: Goodnight Jess.  
(RORY watches JESS go, and then lets herself inside. She venture into the kitchen to fill the coffee pot, where her mom is sitting at the table with a steaming cup of coffee ready for each of them.)  
LORELAI: So how was your day?  
(The two start giggling, and LORELAI starts talking about LUKE and RORY starts rambling about JESS at the same time, at which point there is more laughter and the scene fades out.) 


	2. Got Me Started

May 21, 2002  
  
Anyone else just see that awesome season finale for Gilmore Girls ("I Can't Get Started"). I'm more in favor of Rory and Jess than I ever have been before, and I was highly impressed with that ending and the intermixed details. So, as much as I love my very first fan fiction, "Rory and the Beast" it could use so much more! SO, I am going to rewrite it, under a different name with more intermixed detail about Christopher and the trip to Washington, and of course - Rory and Jess, who have just earned their place in the almost-couples hall of fame. I am pretty sure that the fan fic I write will be called "Oh, By The Way ..." (which is what I originally planned to call my third ep.) Keep an eye out for it! If you are interested in giving it a review before I post it, please let me know.  
  
Thank you so much!  
Heather  
Onpointe017@aol.com 


	3. And I Got Going

My new story is up! "Oh, By The Way ..." was posted as of 6:00 (on the dot) on May 28, 2002. Thank you so much to all my pre-readers. I took all your constructive criticism into careful consideration, and made the changes you all suggested. Please read it - from my pre-readers standpoint, it's better than "Rory and the Beast." Have a great day/night! 


End file.
